1. Field
The disclosed subject matter relates generally to systems and methods for storing and dispensing medicaments. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to medicament dispensing systems that include a lock structure configured to retain a medicament packaging structure within a housing structure along with methods for use and manufacture associated therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medicament dispensing and organizing devices range from a simple plastic “pill box” to more complicated rotary dial and dated dispenser systems. Recently, the use of blister packs has become popular to dispense medicaments. Medicament products such as pharmaceutical medicines, over the counter medicines, dietary supplements, medicated chewing gum, and other conventionally known medicament type products are provided in blister packs that generally allow consumers to individually dispense a discrete quantity or unit of the product from the blister pack. In a typical application, each unit of the product contained in the blister pack is held in a separate “pocket,” isolated from other units and also protected from exposure to contaminants, humidity, and other adverse environmental conditions. Three common methods for accessing medicament in a pocket of a blister pack are the “push method,” which includes pushing the medicament through a rupturable wall of a blister pack; the “peel and push method,” which includes peeling a protective layer from a blister pack and then pushing the medicament through a rupturable wall located under the protective layer; and, the “peel method,” which includes peeling a protective layer from a blister pack and then simply accessing the medicament by allowing it to fall out or pushing it out of the blister pack. To dispense a product in the “push” and “peel and push” methods, a consumer generally applies pressure or force to a non-rupturable side of the blister pack, and a unit of product is thereby dispensed outwardly from an opposing side of the pack, the opposing side being ruptured as a result of application of the force. In the “peel and push method,” access to products from a blister pack is accomplished by peeling a protective layer and then pushing a medicament through a secondary weaker layer of material. This arrangement can prevent inadvertent rupture of the secondary weaker layer and can prevent exposure of the protected pockets to children or other individuals or entities. In general, access to the products from the blister pockets can be made as intuitive and easy as feasible to provide seniors or those with disabilities with easy access to the products.
One particular application in which blister packs have found widespread use is in the area of medicament storage and packaging. Medicaments ranging from over-the-counter cold remedies to prescribed pain relief pharmaceuticals have been provided in a variety of blister pack configurations. Blister packs are popular in the field of medicine because they allow controlled dosage of discrete units of a medicament from the blister pack while non-dispensed medicament remaining in the blister pack is maintained in a protected state.
In addition, blister packs (as well as other medicament holding structures) have provided a way in which related medicaments, which form part of a common regime but have differing strengths and/or formulations, can be provided to a patient in a simple, comprehendible unit. For example, heart medication, stroke medication, urology medication and other medications in which child restraint is either desired or required have been provided in a blister pack format. Blister packs have also conveniently been used in products that currently do not require child restraint features, such as hormonal products and, in particular, birth control medication which is often prescribed on a 28-day cycle regime, with one group of tablets prescribed for the initial 21 days and another group of similar, but differing tablets, prescribed for the final 7-day increment. Information related to dosage, timing, sequencing, or the like can be printed on the blister pack to aid the user in determining how, when and which medicaments should be taken.
While blister packages provide many benefits, they also include some disadvantages. One such problem lies in the fact that blister packages are designed to dispense unit doses with relative ease. Thus, applying force to the non-rupturable side of the blister package should result in the opposing side rupturing relatively easily to dispense the medicament. While this design provides ease of dispensation, the medicament stored in the blister pack can be inadvertently dispensed from the blister pack when the non-rupturable side of the pack contacts other items, undesirably forcing medicament from the blisters of the pack and possibly contaminating the medicament or exposing it to undesirable environmental effects. In addition, the rupturable side of the pack can be compromised by contact with other items resulting in the same possibly undesirable effects.
Blister packs or other medicament holders can be configured to be relatively easy to transport in personal items such as a pocket, purse, handbag, briefcase, or other conventionally known carrying devices. However, removal of the blister packs or other medicament holders from the original carton or box in which they were provided can result in leaving behind important or necessary information printed on the carton or box. Thus, information such as drug interaction information, accidental ingestion information, dosage instructions, and warnings are often not carried with the blister packs containing the medicament to which the information relates.
Due to these considerations, attempts have been made to develop containers for storing blister packs or other holders of medicament that allow users to protectively and conveniently carry the blister packs or other holders. However, containers developed to date have proved overly complicated and bulky, and have dispensing mechanisms that can result in the medicament tablets or capsules becoming crushed, split or otherwise damaged during dispensing of the medication. In addition, many products fail to include structure for positively locking and/or retaining the blister pack within the container to prevent children or others from easily accessing the medicament or blister packages. The presently disclosed subject matter seeks to address these and other shortcomings of the conventional art while also addressing the long felt need for a medicament dispenser that is easy, intuitive, and convenient to use, is discrete, and also secures access to a medicament.